Flaming Sheep
by VirtualAnime
Summary: 'I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month'. Hiccup can't sleep well because of that. Can our favorite blond Viking do something about it?


_I. Am. BACK! How long as it been since I last uploaded a story? Sorry this took so long. I started this in November and finished it today. Week's been hectic, with exams and all that… but the good news is I'm down to my last two exams! One more and I am free!_

_Anyways, enjoy the story! This is an idea I got after watching the Dragon Academy episode. Haven't written anything in a while so it may seem quite OOC. I'm sorry…_

* * *

HTTYD- Flaming Sheep

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III woke up in the middle of the night for the 100th time, groaning in annoyance as he sat up. Off to the side, Toothless lifted his head in curiosity and concern, giving a slight chirrup.

"I'm fine, bud. Go to sleep."

Toothless glanced at his best friend one more time before settling down on his bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Hiccup envied him.

With a sigh, the young dragon trainer fell back down onto the bed, turning over to try to catch up on his sleep. But a few hours later Hiccup was up again, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"When I said I was going to be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month, I didn't mean it to be literal!"

Ever since the events with the 'uncontrollable' dragons, Hiccup found that he couldn't sleep without seeing flaming sheep jumping over fences and running around in an endless field, and to make things worse he ran after those sheep in his dreams, attempting to put out the fire. It always made him tired the next morning. He had to help Gobber at the forge the next morning, and it was now close to dawn. Settling down, Hiccup tried to catch up on whatever sleep he can get.

_One flaming sheep… two flaming sheep…_

The next morning saw Hiccup in the forge, banging away on the anvil. A sword, red-hot from the fire, was being repaired. The hammer, instead of the usual self-assured blows, landed with slow, sluggish thuds. Hiccup could barely keep his eyes open, a yawn escaping every few moments. Gobber had long left the forge to catch a nap.

"At least he's sleeping well." Hiccup rolled his eyes, stifling another yawn.

He was so tired that he didn't notice a certain blond Viking coming up behind him, her Nadder waiting patiently outside, curled up beside Toothless.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called.

Startled, Hiccup missed his intended target and struck the anvil, sending a loud, resonating clang echoing throughout the forge. The hammer slipped from his hand and would've struck his good foot if it weren't for Astrid's quick movement. She caught the hammer with ease and set it on the workbench nearby before turning to Hiccup with a concerned expression.

"Hiccup? You ok?" She asked.

"Hi, Astrid, hi-" His greeting was cut off by a yawn, "What are you doing here?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm just here to visit. You ok? You seem pretty…"

"Beat? Out-of-it? Half-dead?"

"Tired. You look really tired. Haven't you been sleeping well?"

Hiccup gave a frustrated groan, rubbing his face.

"I would be if it weren't for all those flaming sheep!"

Astrid's eyes widened in surprise, and then she found herself trying to hold in her laughter.

"Oh… Your 'prediction' really did happen…" She giggled.

"Thank you for helping." Hiccup sighed, slumping down onto the bench.

"Is it really that bad?"

"If by 'bad' you mean I can't close my eyes and drift off without seeing at least one flaming sheep, then yes."

Astrid felt sorry for the boy. With all that has been going on, and the added responsibility of the Dragon Academy, it was no wonder Hiccup was close to exploding.

He stood up and began to reach for the hammer, only to be stopped by a smaller, calloused hand.

"Astrid, I have to get this done. I'm already behind in my work."

"Hiccup, in your current state you should not be working at the forge. You'll hurt yourself, and I definitely don't want to lose any more of this." She argued, dragging him back down.

"You just gestured to all of me." He teased, obeying her orders and sitting down. He really needed a rest. Astrid removed her armored skirt, leaving her in her underskirt, sat next to him, and to his surprise directed him to lie down with his head on her lap.

"Take a nap." She softly said.

And he did just that. But Astrid saw that he kept frowning and twitching in his sleep, like as if he wanted to go after something. She gently stroked his hair.

"Poor Hiccup…"

How can she help him?

Gobber strolled into the forge and was greeted with a surprising sight: Hiccup, asleep with his head on Astrid's lap, who was equally knocked out. Walking over as silently as he could, Gobber tapped on Astrid's shoulder, waking the girl up.

"Astrid, what in the name of Thor is all this?" He asked.

Astrid shushed him, covering Hiccup's ears.

"Not so loud, Gobber. He's still asleep, and he needs it." She whispered.

"He needs sleep? Hiccup, the boy who rides his dragon at midnight?"

"He hasn't been sleeping well these few days. Says he's been dreaming of 'flaming sheep'."

While Astrid explained to Gobber, the older Viking could not help but notice how her hand had unconsciously begun to stroke Hiccup's hair in a soothing way, while said boy curled up further onto her lap, looking much too content.

"So you're saying that he can't go to sleep because of his dreams." Gobber raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds about right."

"Well, the way I solve this is to-"

"Drink mead? Stand on your head? Tug on your hair? Hang upside down?" Astrid rattled off a list of crazy things Gobber had suggested in the past.

"-Make myself dream about something else. Replace the bad dream with something good, or at least anything else I can transfer my attentions to."

Astrid's eyes widened in surprise. For once, he actually made some sense!

"That's it! I just have to make him focus on something else!"

Gently easing Hiccup's head off her lap, she thanked Gobber and ran off home. On the bench, Hiccup began to fidget and slowly woke up.

"Glad you're up, lad. You have a lot of work to do." Gobber chuckled, helping Hiccup up.

"Gobber? Where's Astrid?"

"Ran off home, I guess. Something about making you focus on something else."

Hiccup was curious about that, but decided to think about it later. With Astrid, he actually had a good nap, and now he was ready to get back to work.

By evening, Hiccup was done.

Meanwhile, Astrid sat on her bed, thinking of ways to make him think about something else.

"Threaten him? No, that'll make his problem worse… Hit him? Hmm, maybe not…"

Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into her head. It made her blush, but she knew it would do the trick.

She knows exactly what she has to do. Hiccup's going to have a visitor tonight.

Hiccup stretched his arms, working out the kinks from his work that afternoon. He looked over to his bed with a frown. Beside him, Toothless warbled in concern.

"If only Astrid were here… I'd be able to get a decent sleep."

He knew that the only reason he was able to catch a quick nap that afternoon was due to her. Her gentle hands, her soft, soothing voice, her scent… it all served to distract Hiccup from his nightmares and into better, sweeter dreams. Sighing, he turned over and fell into a restless sleep.

Hiccup awoke to a cold wind blowing on his face.

_Strange, I'm pretty sure I closed the window…_

"Toothless… did you open that window?" He groaned sleepily.

"No… I did."

His eyes snapped open to meet bright blue eyes.

"Astrid?!" He gasped, bolting upright.

Said Viking smiled in reply, and Hiccup realized that she didn't wear her usual armor. He also realized that Toothless was missing.

"Astrid, what are you doing here? And where's Toothless?"

"Why, good night, Hiccup, what a pleasure to see you too." She responded sarcastically.

That made him grin. So he _had_ influenced her a lot.

"Hello, Astrid. Now, mind telling me why you are here, in my room, so late at night, without your armor I so rarely see you without? And what did you do to Toothless?"

"Firstly, Toothless is snoozing downstairs for tonight at my request."

"He actually listened to you?"

"When I tossed him some dragon nip, yeah."

Oh, bribery…

"Secondly, I snuck out just to see you, climbing through your window. And thirdly," Astrid smirked, eyes half-lidded as she bent over, half-crawling onto his bed, "I came here to help you with your… problem, hence no armor."

Hiccup suddenly found it hard to breathe. She looked absolutely mischievous, eyes heated and smoldering. He had never seen her look that way before.

"M-my problem?" He managed to stutter, backing up slightly as she came closer.

"Your dreams. The flaming sheep. I've come to solve that problem."

Astrid licked her lips slowly and deliberately, and reached back to her hair. She pulled away the band holding her braid, and Hiccup could only watch in awe as her golden hair came free in loose, flowing waves. She looked like a goddess.

"That's better," She sighed, loving the way Hiccup stared at her, "Now, onto business."

She crawled over him, straddling his lap and trailing a hand over his cheek down his chest. Hiccup blushed a deep red, but tried to keep his cool.

"What are you planning?" He squeaked.

"I'm planning on helping you get over your nightmare."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"By making you focus on something else."

"How?"

"Like this."

Astrid grabbed his shirt and yanked him close, sealing off any more questions with a searing kiss. Hiccup was stunned for a moment before his eyes slipped shut, arms going to wrap around her waist and shoulders as he returned the kiss. Astrid was surprised at his boldness, but she wasn't going to complain. Instead, she reached up to tangle her hands into his auburn hair, drawing him closer. Delighted that she hasn't punched him yet, Hiccup let his instincts take over and rolled them over so that he was on top of her. Tangling his hand into her hair, he sought to deepen the kiss, and Astrid happily complied.

Hiccup had the urge to kiss down her jaw and neck, so he does, and reveled in the soft mewls coming from the woman beneath him. He may be clumsy and nervous around her, but he was still a man. His free hand trailed down to massage her hips.

"Hiccup…" Astrid sighed.

They continued to kiss for a while more before Astrid pushed him off, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to fix it.

"Well, I hope that helped. I should be getting back before my parents notice I'm gone," She smirked at Hiccup's disbelieving expression, "But, my parents will be gone for a while next week…"

Hiccup perked up at that.

"Next week?" He asked, voice still husky from their previous activities.

"Maybe," Astrid teased before leaning to give him a sweet kiss, "Goodnight, Hiccup."

And with that, she disappeared out the window, leaving Hiccup to his thoughts. He could still feel her against him, feel her heated kiss.

_Her lips were so soft…_

Smiling crookedly, he closed the window. A yawn escaped him as he curled under the blankets. This time, he fell asleep right away.

His sleep went uninterrupted for the next few days.

_Your idea worked, Astrid._

Hiccup didn't have to worry about flaming sheep any longer. No, he had something better to focus on: Astrid, on his bed, hair in a disarray, arms spread out, eyes half-lidded with pleasure and pouting red lips swollen from being kissed so thoroughly.

* * *

_Well… Good? Bad? So-so? Please review so that I'll know if I need to practice writing again. And thanks for reading!_


End file.
